Previous catalytic methods for the removal of hydrogen from air streams have involved the use of catalysts where the air stream and catalyst bed have to be heated to a relatively high temperature, for example to 100.degree. to 150.degree. C. This involves the expenditure of considerable energy if large flowrates of air are involved, as well as the added cost and complication of the necessary heaters and means for cooling the discharged air, as is usually required to return the treated air stream at ambient temperature.
Hydrogen can originate in an air stream from a number of sources, such as the operation of hydrogen production equipment and battery charging. In an enclosed air space, it is essential to maintain the hydrogen concentration below the lower explosive limit (L.E.L.), for example at 50 to 60% of the L.E.L., in order to negate risks of hydrogen explosions or fires.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process for the removal of hydrogen from air streams which can be operated at ambient temperature, thus obviating the operating and capital cost associated with heating and cooling the treated air streams.